


Heaven's a Bust

by davi_lavonne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Ten Little Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davi_lavonne/pseuds/davi_lavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question on Tumblr was 'What happened to the deceased in the After-Life in Ten Little Roosters?' At the time, only two episodes of TLR had been released. So instead of just answering like a normal person, I wrote a tiny fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

 

 

"Mother-fucking shitballs."

 

The angels surrounding Michael gave him a dirty look, but he paid them no mind as he looked over himself. He was sure the whole ‘turning everyone in for profit’ would’ve kept him out, but apparently the profiling to get into heaven was pretty lenient.

 

Michael couldn’t believe he was now stuck on a fucking cloud floating above his friends and family. He had little grey wings that were completely useless and he glowed a faint yellow light all over his body. The only thing he had going for him was that he wasn’t in a white robe. Instead, he was wearing his favorite pair of jeans and a RvB t-shirt. 

 

Looking around, he realized that everything looked like it was made of cotton candy and sparkles. He let out a groan.

 

"I cannot believe God decided to go with the stereotype," Michael said, frustrated that this was now his life. "I mean, you’re fucking ‘All Powerful’ and ‘Omnipotent’ and you go with ‘sunshine and clouds’? This sucks big ti-"

 

_*Poof!*_

 

"Aaaah!"

 

"Oof!"

 

Something heavy landed on top of Michael, jabbing him in both the face and the gut and forcing him face-first onto his cushiony floor. 

 

"Wot the bloody hell?"

 

'Oh my God. It couldn't be,' Michael thought as he lifted his head and turned around. And there on his back, to spend the rest of eternity with him, was a newly-made angel named Gavin Free.

 

"Michael my boi!"

 

"My little Michael, I missed you! Didn’t you miss me?"

 

"Mi-cool?"

 

"Oh FUCK Nooo. God, why?”

 

And as the other angels watched the small angry one run away from the loud tall one, they wondered if it was about time they changed their admittance policies. 

 

 

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

"Do you think clones go to heaven, Michael?"

 

"The fuck if I know," came the bored reply. Michael was flat on his back on a fluffy cloud with his arms folded behind his head. After spending what must have been at least twenty minutes running away from the human leech named Gavin he was now stuck with, the Jersey lad had finally given up and plopped onto the nearest soft surface. He'd remained in that position for a long while, until said leech broke the silence. He turned his head to glance at the Brit sitting cross-legged beside him. "I can't believe we made it, to be honest."

 

"What are you on about?" Gavin asked with a frown as he stretched his brown wings behind him.

 

"What the hell are _you_ on about?" Michael exclaimed, slowly sitting up. "We shouldn't be here! I fucking sold you out, and you're a damn murderer! And yet, we are somehow frolicking in the land of cotton balls and good will!"

 

"Alright first of all, I never killed anyone," Gavin defended as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You _know_ I never killed anyone. Gavin #13 was an unfortunate mistake and a bloody psychopath. That's why he was destroyed. I really can't be blamed for anything he did while he existed." 

 

"Okay, that I can understand, I guess," admitted the curly haired lad, thinking back and remembering the circumstances of Meg's death. "But you ignored my other point. I set you up and in the end, you died because of it. Even with heaven basically letting anyone walk through the gates, why did you try to save me, and why are you with me now?" Starting to feel guilty, he finished by saying, "You should be pissed."

 

"You're my boi, Michael," Gavin said with a smile and a shrug. "I mean, I get why you did it. Money is always awesome and you would be turning in real bad guys. I would've been ok at the end, because like I said, I didn't do anything to warrant going to prison. And you certainly didn't kill me so we're still good, silly little sausage."

 

"Team Nice Dynamite for life and all that shit?" said Michael, bemused at his easy going friend.

 

"Pretty much, yeah," agreed Gavin, before looking slightly worried. "I sure hope Gavin #2 is alright. I don't know heaven's 'Clone Acceptance Policy'.

 

"It's probably nothing to worry about, boi," reassured the other man. "I'm still under the belief that if we got in, anyone can get in. I'm sure he's wandering around somewhere."

 

"I don't really want to have to look for him so I guess I'll just believe you," said Gavin, folding his wings back. "Maybe we will stumble upon him or something."

 

"Even here, you are still a lazy fuck," Michael said, grinning at the Brit. 

 

"I'm still me and you're still you. It's really not that surprising," he replied offhandedly, before changing the subject. "I wonder if we have a house here or at least somewhere we are supposed to be. Have you talked to any of the other angel-people yet?"

 

"You fell on my head, stupid; I didn't really have a chance to make friends with the new neighbors yet."

 

"Well, let's get to it then! We can't stay sleeping on clouds forever!" With that, Gavin picked himself up and offered his hand to Michael. "Coming, boi?"

 

Looking into Gavin's hopeful face, Michael let out a small sigh before firmly grasping the hand and being pulled to his feet.

 

'I guess this is my life now,' he thought to himself as he watched the excitable lanky man run towards a group of angels. The group as a whole looked rather frightened, and with good reason, as Gavin failed to stop safely in front of them and instead plowed into several of the beings, knocking them all over.

 

As Gavin apologized profusely to the agitated angels, and Michael was bent over laughing his ass off, all the older lad could think was, 'At least it won't ever be boring.'

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was never supposed to be another chapter. I don't really know what happened. 
> 
> Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. (But not really)
> 
> Say hello to me on teamwaffle-o.tumblr!


End file.
